Mitchell
Mitchell & Nicktoons (originally Nicktoons Superstars, without '2K play' in Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed) is a series of crossover video games featuring Nickelodeon fictional characters from Nickelodeon games developed or published by THQ (Until years later Nordic Games purchased the company and the series) and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. Currently five games: Mitchell & Nicktoons, Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis, Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing, Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed, Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch and the fall 2017 debut of Mitchell Van Morgan featuring SpongeBob & Nicktoons and the 2018 videogame debut of Mitchell & Nicktoons: The Return of the Toybots are the entries in the Mitchell & Nicktoons series. Nicktoons Brawl was the first game to feature characters from multiple nickelodeon video game series, but is not officially a release in this series. Character/Game List Introduced in original Mitchell & Nicktoons * Mitchell Van Morgan - Mitchell Van Morgan (1998 video game) * Scottie Salmon - Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure 2 * SpongeBob SquarePants - SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick - SpongeBob SquarePants * Arnold - Hey Arnold * Danny Phantom - Danny Phantom * Ren - The Ren & Stimpy Show * Stimpy - The Ren & Stimpy Show * Tommy Pickles - Rugrats * Chuckie Finster - Rugrats * Dil Pickles - Rugrats * Angelica Pickles - Rugrats * Phil DeVille - Rugrats * Lil DeVille - Rugrats * Susie Carmichael - Rugrats * Kimi Finster - Rugrats * Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman (XJ-9) - My Life As A Teenage Robot Introduced in Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis * Gavin O'Neal Davis - Mitchell Van Morgan * Carolyn Ashley Taylor - Mitchell Van Morgan 2 * Jennifer Hooker - Mitchell Van Morgan 2 * Sarah Lynn Meadows - Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure 2 * Marquessa - Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) * Zoey Brooks - Zoey 101 * Chase Matthews - Zoey 101 * Drake Parker - Drake & Josh * Josh Nichols - Drake & Josh * Megan Parker - Drake & Josh * Rocko - Rocko's Modern Life * Jerald - Hey Arnold Introduced in Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing * Martin J. Moody - Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) * Preston - Mitchell Van Morgan * Metal Mitchell (DLC character for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC) - Mitchell Van Morgan CD * Metal Gavin (DLC character for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC) - Mitchell Van Morgan CD * David Jessie Drake - Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) * Nicholas Dunn - Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) * Bessie Higgenbottom - The Mighty B! * El Tigre - El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Dora - Dora The Explorer * Banjo and Kazooie (Xbox 360 Exclusive) - Diddy Kong Racing and Banjo-Kazooie * Xbox 360 Avatar (Xbox 360 Exclusive) * Mii (Wii Exclusive) * Mario (Wii Exclusive) Introduced in Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed * Kenan Rockmore - Kenan & Kel * Kel Kimble - Kenan & Kel * Danica Patrick - Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed (Nickelodeon/Daytona USA/Chicagoland Speedway/Afterburner) * Nickelodeon Football Manager (PC Exclusive) - Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed * Shogun (PC Exclusive) - Shogun: Total War * General Winter (PC Exclusive) - Company of Heroes 2 * Helga (PC Exclusive) - Hey Arnold * Fibi (PC Exclusive) - Hey Arnold * Grandpa Joe (PC Exclusive) - Hey Arnold * Pyro, Spy and Heavy (PC Exclusive) - Team Fortress 2 * Diego Marquez - Go, Diego, Go! * Rango - Rango * Aang - Avatar: The Last Airbender * Katara - Avatar: The Last Airbender * Sokka - Avatar: The Last Airbender * Toph - Avatar: The Last Airbender * Zuko - Avatar: The Last Airbender * Ozai - Avatar: The Last Airbender * Yogscast (DLC character for PC) - The Yogscast Introduced in Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch * Leonardo - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Donatello - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Michelangelo - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Raphael - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Lincoln Loud - The Loud House * Amanda Payne - Constant Payne (2001 TV-pilot) and Mitchell Van Morgan (2001-Present)) * Doctor Payne - Constant Payne (2001 TV-pilot) and Mitchell Van Morgan (2001-Present) * Jimmy Neutron - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001-Present) * Dustin Brooks - Zoey 101 * Bradley "Brad" Carbunkle - My Life As A Teenage Robot * Penelope Taynt - The Amanda Show * Otto Rocket - Rocket Power * Reggie Rocket - Rocket Power * Squid Dullard - Rocket Power * Twister Rodriguez - Rocket Power Mitchell Van Morgan featuring SpongeBob & Nicktoons * Tak - Tak and the Power of Juju * Traloc - Tak and the Power of Juju Mitchell & Nicktoons: The Return of the Toybots * * See also *''Nicktoons Brawl'' References Games by Series THQ games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nickelodeon franchises Nickelodeon-related lists Video games based on Nickelodeon Video games published by Nordic Games Video game franchises introduced in 2004 Video game franchises Nicktoons video games Mitchell & Nicktoons series Crossover fiction Category:THQ Nordic video games Category:Paramount franchises